wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Captas
Coding compiled by Luke CAPTAS Solve et Coagula Captas is D.A.'s OC. But his backstory was create by Bright Talons away, please! APPEARANCE Dark scales, sickening grins for his experiments, and dashing smiles for the press... This is Captas the genetic prodigy, and dangerous scientist... He is a tall dragon, with good posture; and a handsome build. He is not very muscular, just toned, but he is still strong. His scales are usually fledged the deepest violet, flashes of black and grey align his wing tips and underbelly. His eyes are blood-shot, from chemical accidents and lack of sleep. The RainWing usually wears a green turtle neck, khaki pants, and a long white lab coat. Pens hang from his coat's front pocket, while scalpels and small vials are safely hidden away in a pouch beneath his lab coat. PERSONALITY Shattered visage, charming lies, violent outbursts, no one can hide forever... Captas is different, if you'd ask his fellow scientists they'd say he's cool, calm, and clever. Staying strong in matters of crisis, and pushing the boundaries of science itself. He is good tempered, and witty; perhaps even charming. He can be flamboyant and flirtatious occasionally, and very quick to comprehend what makes a dragon tick; all while smiling like a model... But he is not this dragon, no, this dragon is a mask, shamefully hiding a crippled, dangerous monster behind it. He is not deranged though, he just does not care what damage he inflicts. He cares only about science, and creation. Obsessed with forming something perfect; but also he does not mind studying strange and 'fascinatingly' mutated flora, or experiments gone wrong. He has a soft spot for nature, and thinks animals to be perfect; he longs to create a dragon as savage and beautiful as an animal. That is his goal. He is violent though, and will lash out at the dragon's below him at his Laboratory. He never loses his cool though; his anger is quiet, cruel, and terrifying. Far worse then shouts and insults. He is cold and remorseless inside, apathetic; his emotions are frozen and twisted, like his mind...Caring not about anyone but himself, and nature. But even that care is mutilated, mostly...Emotions are strange things; and his are even stranger. But be warned, and beware the two-masked scientist. BACKSTORY Captas was born to RainWing parents Cordia and Aureolus. Even as a young dragonet, he was very precocious. He would read a lot and sometimes would do mini experiments in his room. He was friendly and loved his parents very much. He was very well liked by other dragons and was very kind to others. But that was all about to change. One day, his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Captas, being the scientific genius that he was (and still is), decided to try and help her by trying to deduce a cure for her. He worked for weeks up in his lab, desperate to save his mother. When the solution was finally done, he wanted to test it to make sure it worked. Lacking other test subjects, he decided to test it on himself. ABILITIES Ability- RELATIONSHIPS Name - TRIVIA * Name literally translates to deranged in Latin * type * type Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction